


The Call

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Phone sex and fantasies, and a little more





	The Call

Title: The Call  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando,  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only.  
Warnings: None, really, just mansex  
Beta: The wonderful ~N  
A/N: Phone sex and fantasies, and a little more

 

"Damn, I wish you were here, these hotels are lonely places," Viggo grumbled into the phone.

"I know, love, I wish I could be there with you. I'd take care of you,” Orlando tried to soothe.

"Mmmm, just how would you take care of me?" he asked, shifting on the bed and popping the button on his slacks.

"I'd start by running my fingers across your beautiful cheeks bones, your eyes, the cleft in your chin."

"Can you feel me, love?"

Viggo ghosted the fingers of one hand across his stubbled cheeks, following the path that Orlando described.

"Then I'd kiss you, long and slow, exploring your mouth, tasting you."

Viggo moaned, the memory of his lover’s lips making him ache. Placing the phone on speaker, he slid the zipper of his trousers down.

"Did you just switch the phone, love? Do you have both your hands free now?"

"Yes," Viggo crocked, the sound of Orlando's voice getting huskier, obviously aroused himself, making visions dance behind his closed eyes.

Viggo sucked his fingers, making them nice and wet and followed the trail that Orlando described, stopping to pluck at the pebbled nubs, moaning as they sent sparks shooting to his aching groin.

"I'd tease at those pink bumps, pulling at them then suckling, back and forth, making you beg for more. Are you ready to beg me yet, love? Do you want more?"

"Please," Viggo choked out, "more."

Orlando chuckled at the need in his lovers voice.

"I'm moving lower now, nipping at your stomach, tugging at the curls there with my teeth until I come to the edge of your trousers."

Viggo shivered as his fingers skimmed across his abs, tugging at the soft fur covering the hard flesh, the sound of Orlando's voice assaulting his senses. This felt good, but it wasn't the same as having Orlando there to do it himself, and for Viggo to reciprocate.

"Have you already undone your pants for me, love? Are they open and your beautiful cock laying there where I can see it, taste it?"

"Yes," Viggo gasped, shoving them down, kicking them free from his long legs.

"Spread your legs, let me settle there where I can reach my prize."

Viggo spread his legs wide, imagining Orlando crawling between them.

"Can you feel me there, love? Feel my breath as I blow across your heated shaft?"

"Yes," he hissed, almost feeling the warm air ghosting across him.

"I'm running my fingers down your shaft, feeling every swollen vein, cupping your sacks, rolling them in my hand. Does that feel good, baby? Let me hear you."

Viggo whimpered, his hand running up and down his length, other hand tweaking a hard nipple.

"Good boy, keep making those noises, let me hear you."

Viggo groaned, being more loud than normal, wanting to share with Orlando in the only way they had right now.

"I'm gripping your cock, pumping slowly as my mouth opens to take the head in. I'm lapping at your slit, you taste so good."

Viggo gripped himself firmly, pumping along with Orlando's words, aching to hold his lover in his arms.

"I'm slipping down, taking more and more of you into my mouth, sucking, feeling you pulse against my tongue."

"Please, angel, please," he begged, "So close."

"Not yet, don't come yet."

Viggo whimpered in frustration, not sure how much longer he could hold on.

Viggo's hand slowed, knowing that at the current rate he was going there was no way he'd last.

As he struggled to hold back, there was a knock at the door. Groaning in frustration, he tried to ignore the sound, only to have the person knock harder.

"Love, you need to answer the door. I can hear someone knocking. Go answer it."

Viggo started to whine about not wanting to when whoever it was knocked again. Sighing, he got up from the bed, grabbing the robe he had laying across a chair and pulling it around himself, hoping that his current state of arousal wouldn't be too obvious and he could get rid of the person and back to the phone fast.

"Coming," he growled as he crossed the room and unlocked the door.

Cracking the door open, he grumbled under his breath, "This better be damned important."

As the door started to open, the person on the other side pushed hard, sending Viggo stumbling backwards. Before he could recover he found himself with arms full of warm man, and Orlando glued to his lips.

As they parted for breath, Viggo grinned all over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to fill all those fantasies we've been spinning for the past three months. But that standing in the hall, leaning on the door was getting old, I couldn't wait anymore."

"I'm glad," Viggo mumbled as he nuzzled at Orlando's neck.

Pulling at Orlando's shirt, Viggo complained he was wearing too many clothes, which didn't take long to remedy. Once they were both naked, Viggo dragged his lover to the large bed.

Tumbling onto the bed together, Viggo rolled Orlando under him, pressing down and rubbing their shafts together as he stole Orlando's breath with a searing kiss.

Viggo started his way down Orlando's neck, savoring the salty skin, nipping and licking as he went. He was surprised when Orlando stopped him, pulling him back up.

"We have time for that later, right now I just need you inside me."

"Yes," Viggo hissed, reaching for the lube that was sitting on the stand.

Orlando spread his legs as Viggo settled back between them, popping the cap open and anointing his fingers with the viscous liquid. Running a hand down the inside of Orlando's thigh, he slipped the damp fingers into Orlando's crack, searching for and finding his furled opening.

As Viggo touched him, Orlando pressed down, trying to work the fingers inside him, to hurry this along. He was too worked up from their phone call, he wanted Viggo now.

Viggo made short work of prepping Orlando. Pulling his fingers free and spreading the remaining lube from his hands onto his overheated shaft, he lifted Orlando's ankles to his shoulders and leaned forward, pressing into his hot, tight sheath.

Both men groaned at the feeling of completion. They never felt more whole than when they were joined like this.  
Viggo started a slow, even pace, wanting to draw this out as long as he could, but Orlando wasn't willing to wait and kept urging him on, begging for more, harder, faster.

Viggo gave Orlando what he wanted, and what Viggo wanted as well. Faster, harder, but not a lot more; they were both too worked up already. As Viggo leaned over Orlando, holding himself up by shaking arms, Orlando reached between them to grasp his neglected cock, pulling in time to the pounding he was taking.

Just as Viggo's control was exhausted he felt Orlando clench around him and shudder, followed by a gasping sigh and jets of translucent fluid spattered both their chests. Viggo pulled back in one more time and joined Orlando, shuddering and panting as he came, filling Orlando's channel. Viggo collapsed, cradled in Orlando's arms. They lay there, panting, until Viggo rolled to the side, grabbing a shirt from the floor to clean them both off a bit.

"How long do I have you for, Angel?" he asked, pulling Orlando to his chest.

"A week, two, until you get tired of me. I thought it'd be nice to follow you around like a groupie and be your personal sex slave for awhile."

Viggo chuckled, "Suits me just fine."

~end~


End file.
